Talk:A Touch Of The Moon
I'm not certain that plays on these shows should be added to the respective artist pages. This is the Keith Moon show, not Peel. Who picked the playlist? Dr Mango (talk) 16:18, July 2, 2017 (UTC) I think if dates of shows are added to the site, then they should correspond to the artists that were played on them, irrespective if they were presented by Peel or not. My rule is that if Ken Garner has put dates of shows in the appendix section of The Peel Session book, then those shows can be added irrespective if Peel has presented them or not. Don't forget Peel was away on holiday and his Sounds Of The Seventies shows were presented by various people including Alan Black, Keith Moon and Alexis Korner. There are many examples already on the site where Paul Gambaccini shows are added when Peel was away on holiday with links to artists whose music were played. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 17:42, July 2, 2017 (UTC) If they remain, they should at least be annotated on the artist pages, identifying them as a Keith Moon selection. Personally I wouldn't have them. Dr Mango (talk) 19:55, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Yep I was wondering whether to add them to my List Of Shows spreadsheet - in the end I did as I had two blank hours per night pre-allocated, though only the Sounds Of The Seventies portions were mentioned in Ken's book. Whether they should appear on the artists page is another matter - some of Paul Gambaccini's shows were last minute stand ins where he played the tracks intended to be played by Peel, whereas other more planned substitutions, such as Mark Ellen and some other PG shows, it is clear that it is the substituting DJ that has picked the playlist. In these cases if the tracks are added to artist pages I would annotate them to make it clear it was not Peel's choice. And what about the shows where John is filling in for someone else - eg Jakki Brambles or Mark Radcliffe! Regardless, the shows are a great piece of Radio history, just like the Ed Stewart/Sgt Pepper/Peel Radio London shows! Weatherman22 (talk) 22:10, July 2, 2017 (UTC) This conversation could run and run. What about where we don't know whether Peel picked the tracks or not (e.g. on BFBS, where Clare Sturgess stands in)? It would simplify things if we just made a note of the fact that another DJ presented the show and allowed readers to make up their own minds? So.it.goes.2512 (talk) 09:25, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Agree with Steve above. Suggest on the artist pages for this one, we just have A Touch Of The Moon in brackets at the end of the relevant listings. Steve W (talk) 14:45, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Hi Folks, I've added A Touch Of The Moon in brackets after the dates on the artist pages whose music were played on that show. Johnpeel3904 (talk) 15:24, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Many thanks. Steve W (talk) 04:53, July 4, 2017 (UTC)